


Unheard

by saelir



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelir/pseuds/saelir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I came back just for you, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard

“Sorry pal, I know it’s late.” Bucky hesitates but steps closer.

“I…wanted to see you.”

It’s dim. He can barely make out anything, but even in the dark he can see Steve’s answering smile.

He returns it involuntarily.

“I came back just for you, you know. They all think I ran off.”

He reaches out like he always does. A pat on the shoulder, a reassurance – more to himself than to Steve – and something unspoken but never unheard.

“I’ll see you, Stevie.”

The stone below his fingers is icy.

His words go unheard.

His smile fades. 

He steps away.

**Author's Note:**

> You just witnessed my writing debut.  
> I'm still trying to get the hang out of it, hope it was bearable.  
> Thank you for reading, pal.


End file.
